game_of_sultansfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Play
New players are required to follow the tutorial, which offers brief explanations of each aspect of the game as they are unlocked. The initial tutorial takes roughly 15 minutes to complete before the game will allow the new player to explore the game freely. This section of the Wiki is intended to help players, advanced and new alike, learn more about each aspect of the game and the most commonly used strategies. Areas Imperial Parliament Main Article: Imperial Parliament The Imperial Parliament allows a player to select either Vizier Ahmelek to collect Levied Taxes or Vizier Hocas to deal with Imperial Affairs. By completing these tasks, the player can collect gold, grain, soldiers, or XP. The quantities of these rewards depends on the total Attributes of the Viziers. Frontier Main Article: Frontier Frontier is a PvE system that allows the player to compete for rewards through the Hunting Grounds event and the Fortress Siege event. These events open only once per day each. The Hunting Ground is open between 12:00 - 14:00 (GMT -4) and the Fortress is open between 20:00 - 21:00 (GMT -4). The Rankings tab displays the top 100 players with the highest scores for both events over the lifetime of the server. The second tab, Conquests, lists the top 100 winning players who had successfully conquered the fortress. The Redeem feature offers additional rewards for each time a player participates in the Frontier events, called tokens. Tokens can be used to purchase Vizier clothes, which are necessary for leveling up a Vizier,and Attribute Books, which are used to increase a Vizier's attributes. Note that the cost of each reward goes up each time it is redeemed until the Game Reset at 00:00 (GMT -4). Imperial Council Main Article: Imperial Council The Imperial Council is locked for new players until they've defeated the third chapter in the Campaign Map. The Council receives envoys from the countries you defeated in the Campaign. Each envoy offers tribute (rewards) once every 30 minutes up to three times per day unless the player has a Tribute Seal, an item gained through rewards or diamond purchases. Imperial Academy Main Article: Imperial Academy Each Vizier has the potential to become a powerful weapon against other players' Viziers by increasing their PvP levels. Each study period lasts three hours. At the beginning, the player will have one learning seat. Additional seats can be purchased with diamonds with each seat costing more. A player can only have ten unlocked seats. Once five seats have been purchased, the Auto-learning feature will unlock. The player will need to create a study group (selecting which Viziers they want to improve) before using this feature. Divination Main Article: Divination Drink coffee with the fortune teller to learn your fortune. Divination offers an opportunity once per day to receive between 30-60 diamonds among other items. Items received are random. At three, seven, 14, and 21 days of consecutive play, the player will receive additional items, such as Vizier clothes, Badge Packs, Tribute Seals, and more. The Divination feature always resets at 00:00 (GMT -4). Campaign Main Article: Campaign Battle fictitious armies through out the Middle East and Southern Europe to gain XP, which will level up a player's Sultan over time. Each campaign offers a total of 50 XP points and a Tribute Seal. Completing chapters 3, 10, 20, 40, 70, 100, 140, and 180 will each unlock a new envoy for the Imperial Council. Feast Main Article: Feast A Sultan may choose to open a feast once every 24 hours by spending 100 diamonds, five Feast Food, and five Feast Tokens. To open a banquet, 500 diamonds, five Banquet Food, and five Banquet Tokens are needed. Feasts are a necessary attribute for game progress. The more players attending the feast or banquet, the higher the score the Sultan receives. This score can be used to purchase a wide variety of items in the Token Store. The most commonly purchased items are the Painting Key, Expel Badge, Protection Badge, and Silver Ring (see Harem). Arena Main Article: Arena The Arena randomly sends one of the player's Viziers to battle against a randomly chosen Vizier from a randomly chosen player on the same server. These assigned adversaries may even be someone from the player's union. Masquerade Main Article: Masquerade Masquerade offers an opportunity for the Sultan to meet potential consorts and other interesting people in his empire. To masquerade, the player uses one energy and the game randomly selects one of the locations were his people are located. Fortune, which decreases by two for each energy spent, determines the likelihood the Sultan will meet anyone. Fortune Orbs can be awarded through events and achievements but they can also be purchased with diamonds in the Store on the main page. Once Fortune is less than 100, it will slowly replenish up to 100. The higher the number, the more likely the Sultan will meet a consort who may choose to accept his marriage invitation. Other individuals award gold, grain, or soldiers when they meet the Sultan. If one of the Sultan's wives is there, her Intimacy ranking will increase by one (see Harem). The Auto-Masquerade button unlocks at VIP 2. Rankings Main Article: Rankings The Rankings area awards diamonds and will show where players are ranking in Empire Power, Campaign, and Intimacy. After a new server has been active for 30 days, those players will have access to more diamonds through the Cross-Server Rankings. The minimum diamond award for each category is 10 diamonds but occasionally, the game will trigger the boost effect, which will award the player 110 diamonds. Harem Main Article: Harem (Information forthcoming) Vanquish Main Article: Vanquish (Information Forthcoming) Other Icons Explained Top Row Main Articles: Player Info, Purchases, VIP The features on the top row allow access to your Player Info, Pack Store, VIP Store, and Benefits drop down menu (see right column) Left Column Main Article: Awards The left column will display a #7 icon, which offers 7 sets of awards for a new player's first seven consecutive days played. It also displays a film reel icon called Videos. Videos are sponsored ads, which offer rewards -- including diamonds -- if they are watched to completion. A player can watch five videos per day. This refreshes at Game Reset. Right Column Main Article: Special Events The right column is a drop down menu of the Benefits icon on the top row. The items here include: Special Events, Cross-Server Events, Ranking Rush, Time-Limited Events, and The Five. Bottom Row Main Articles: Special Events, Backpack, Viziers, Store, Social On the bottom row of the game's main area allow access to Main Quests, the Chat Bar, Daily Quests, Achievements, Viziers, Backpack, Store, and Social. Category:Tutorial